Survivor Maximum Ride Style!
by MPHknows
Summary: As it said in the title. It doesnt matter if you've seen survivor or not, you'll catch on quick Maximum Ride, along with others, has signed up to be on the show survivor. Follow her and the others on their incredible journy to be The Soul Survivor! R&R
1. Intro

**(Note: these areas mentioned are made up from my own imagination…)**

_We're in Crave, a peninsula that leads off into the larges ocean in the world, where these sixteen Americans are about to begin the adventure of a lifetime. _

_They will part from this group into a group of eight and eight and their destination is Isle Aze, an island a couple of miles off of Crave that holds a dangerous jungle that used to be a haven for pirates who would pass here. _

_There will also be multiple animals, known to human and not, like the just discovered Ashburn Phoenix and the wild stallions. The island is beautiful when showing in the sun, but its storm season and there's no doubt it'll be pounded with rain. _

_This will be their home for the next thirty nine days. They will be abandoned, left to fend for themselves, utilizing the resources of the land and their own survival skills. _

_It is the ultimate challenge- Sixteen strangers, forced to work together to create a new society while battling the elements and each other. _

_They must learn to adapt or be voted out of the tribe. In the end, only one will remain to claim the million dollar prize. _

_Thirty Nine Days, Sixteen People, One Survivor!_


	2. Day One: Introductions, Rain, and Talk

_**(Note: I'm kinda basing it off of a mix between the old Survivor and the new Survivor)**_

_Italics are peoples comments on things._

Day One-

Jeff watched as they came towards the island in the two boats. Most were around their early twenties, some were sitting straight, looking forward at the task in front of them, and some were relaxed as they could be, no stress seeming to appear. "Okay," Jeff said as they began to file out of the boats, "Follow me."

He walked over to two mats spread out on the sand, "One of the groups on the left, the other on the right." He waited for them to get seated and stood in front of them. "Welcome to Survivor: Isle Aze. First thing we're gonna do is a little 'get to know you'. This will be your first chance to speak and I would like you to share a little information about yourself. Name, age, occupation. If, for some reason, that goes against your strategy for how you want to play this game then only share what you wanna share."

"We'll start in the front left."

A man with dark brown hair, rough brown eyes, and pale skin smiled before talking. "I'm Weston and I'm twenty three."

Next was a man with ash blond hair, startling green eyes, and slightly tan skin, "I'm Sam, I'm twenty five, and I'm a firefighter."

Then there was a girl with reddish brown hair with blonde highlights, hazel eyes, thin pale skin, and she spoke in a British accent, "I'm Katers, I'm twenty four, and I work with a video game company."

Then there was a slightly more than medium muscular man with Texas tan skin, dirty blond hair, and golden eyes, "I'm Lobo, I'm twenty five, and I work as a music assistant while I try to make it as a drummer."

And then a girl with shoulder length brownish blond hair, slightly tan skin, and milk chocolate brown eyes, "I'm Maximum, but if you don't call me Max you'll end up with your own foot down your throat, I'm twenty four and I work as a waitress in a five star restaurant while I save up for college."

A man with dark blond hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes was tapping his fingers on his knee, "I'm The Gasman, I'm twenty two, and I'm the manager of a videogame store."

The next one had waist length beach blond hair, light brown eyes, and pale skin, "I'm Loup, I'm twenty four, and I play classical music anytime I get a gig."

The last of that tribe was a woman with fake dyed red hair, a fake tan, and green eyes that clashed horribly with her hair, "I'm Lissa, I'm twenty four, and I work as a shoe model."

Jeff pointed to the next tribe, "Lets go on to you guys."

The first one was a man with dark brownish blond hair, nice brown eyes, and tan skin, "I'm Dylan, I'm twenty three and I work as a student teacher."

A girl with mocha colored skin, dark brown eyes, and unruly brown hair went next, "I'm Nudge, I'm twenty three and I'm professional makeup and hair designer."

Then there was a girl with olive skin, mid back length hair and obsidian eyes, "I'm Artiglio, I'm twenty one and I'm a professional clothes designer."

There was a man sitting next to her who looked exactly like her but older and defiantly more muscled. He wasn't as muscled as Lobo, but just lightly. "I'm Fang, I'm twenty five, and I run the music store my father started."

Then there was a girl with waist length dirty blond hair, golden eyes, and Texas tan skin, "I'm Lupo, I'm twenty four, and I do professional MMA cage fighting."

The next was a girl with dark red hair, green eyes, and a fake tan, "I'm Bridget, I'm twenty four, and I'm a hand model."

The next two looked very similar. The only difference between the two men were their hair, eye color and disabilities. The first had natural read hair and faded red eyes, "I'm Aidan, I'm twenty five, and I'm taking college classes while I'm doing a side male modeling job. And I'm also blind."

The other had strawberry blond hair with the tips dyed black, and deep blue eyes. "I'm Iggy, I'm twenty five, and I do the same thing as Aidan, but I'm not blind."

"Now," Jeff said, clasping his hands together, "Usually I would pick the oldest person from each tribe, but there are multiple of you with the same age so… lets go with Lobo and Fang. Time to pick your tribe colors." Lobo ad Fang both stood silently and walked over to Jeff who was holding out a black bandana and a red bandana. "In choosing one of these colors you will also be choosing your tribe name and camp location. Each camp has its own set of advantages and disadvantages. But all I can tell you is this beach," he held up the red one, "has sunrise and this one," he held up the black one, "has sunset."

Lobo and Fang both calmly reached out and grabbed each one; Fang took the black and Lobo got the red. Jeff nodded, "Fang, your tribe will be Jaburu. Lobo, your tribe will be Merlonio."

Max: _Looking at Lobo, I could tell that I was on the right tribe. I mean, this 'Fang' guy looked tough, but Lobo was tougher and just had a knowing look in his eyes. It was a definite possibility he was gonna take us far._

"Okay," Jeff said as Lobo and Fang walked back to where their tribes were sitting. "Each tribe has boats full of supplies and for food you have only one can of beans. You'll have to work together in your tribes to build you new world. The day is already very late, the weather is already temperamental. Get on your boat and get out to your camp. Look for your tribe flag and the small fishing canoe. Get out of here."

Each of the tribes headed to their boats, climbed in, and started to head out.

Lobo sat at the front of the boat with Max, who had pushed her way to the front, next to him.

Lobo: _It was pretty easy to know where we were supposed to be headed, since we got sunrise. Just head away from where the sun was now. Max had seemed to attach herself to my side for the first few minutes. Maybe that was just because I was the tribe leader and she thought it would be best to hear what I was saying, maybe it was something else. I don't know._

Fang sat at the front of the other boat and Bridget had sat automatically next to him. She tried to row, not really getting the hang of it.

Fang: _Sailing off into the sun. Seems like something out of a book. That much I could deal with. But this… chic who attached herself to me the moment she saw I was in her tribe, I'm not so sure._

The two tribes headed in opposite directions until they were both out of view of each other. Lupo sat calmly close to the back of the boat, moving her arms to a rhythmic beat and listening to the two boys behind her.

Aidan: _Since I'm blind I had to have a friend come with me. It's only for the beginning of the game and its not like if one of us gets voted out the other has to leave, too. But even though I hate looking week because I'm blind, it's great to have my best bud out here with me._

Iggy continued to describe the layout to Aidan, filling him in on how deep the water looked and how much sand there was before it led into the forest. Lupo listened to his voice and his descriptions. He talked as if it was his first time seeing, also. But, then against, her brother talked that way sometimes too.

Lupo: _Yeah, its weird that I'm on the opposing team from my own brother. But, even though we are the only ones on different teams, its obvious that we aren't the only siblings. Seriously, look at Fang and Artiglio, they are definably related._

Artiglio sat next to next to Nudge, having her ear talked off. She looked around, then up at her brother. He seemed to be ignoring the red head sitting next to him and something made Artiglio laugh.

Artiglio: _I swear, my brother and those red heads. He attracts them like a moth to a flame. I hope they wont be the death of him._

Dylan sat next to Lupo. He seemed to be deep in thought.

Dylan: _I couldn't wait to get to the camp and actually get around to talking. So far everyone had made a friend: Fang had Bridget trying to talk to him, Artiglio had Nudge chatting her ear off, and Iggy and Aidan obviously were already friends. The only other person was Lupo, but she didn't seem the friendliest._

Katers seemed to be having the same problem, sitting next to Lissa.

Katers: _Lobo and Max were being all leaderish together, Sam and Weston were talking and looking at all the girls like they were pieces of meat, Loup and The Gasman were having, at least, a small chat. But I had this bimbo sitting next to me looking into a mirror that she brought._

Eventually, both tribes reached their camps, seeing the tribe flags and stopping the boat. And that's when Fang and Lobo started noticing the differences in their groups.

With Jaburu

Fang: _As soon as we got there, we started figuring out the best place to build a hut. Lupo and Dylan were a lot of help, Aidan and Iggy went off trying to find a source of fresh water, Artiglio and Nudge started to find a place for the fire so it wouldn't get too wet it if stormed, and Bridget didn't do __**crap**_.

Fang walked over to Bridget, who had sat down in the sand and started looking at her nails and complaining about her manicure. "Bridget, you got to help with something."

She looked back at Lupo and Dylan who were arguing over where to start the hut. "I think you got it covered."

Fang:_ Who did that girl think she was? She couldn't just come here and not do anything at all. Did she think we would get it finished and her just not help? Well… Its obvious I would have to use some of my Venom Charm._

Fang sighed and crouched down to look Bridget in the eyes with a seducing look on his face. He spoke in a deep voice, "Why don't you gather up big leaves and stuff to cover the top of the hut with?"

She giggled and got up before prancing away.

With Merlonio

Lobo: _Once I got them all to cooperate, getting everything set up was easy. But the whole time, Sam and Weston were making cat calls at the girls. Honestly, I couldn't blame them for noticing, but, seriously dudes, have more respect than that. _

Sam watched as the girls walked around. Lissa was in a too small pink bikini. She had taken off her tank top and skirt as soon as they had reached the beach.

Loup was wearing a bright blue tankini and a blue skirt over her bikini bottoms. It could've seemed sluttish, but the way she carried herself proved that wrong. Instead of forcibly shaking her hips like Lissa was, Loup just walked with determination and pride.

Katers wore a black bikini under her red Capri's and black tank top. Almost the exact same thing as Max except she was wearing red girls swim trunks.

All of the guys were in swim trunks and wearing different t-shirts.

Max: _Lets hope those boys know how to shut up before I knock their faces in. I don't know how I will be able to put up with them and Lissa. I guess I'll be good as long as I try not to explode._

That night

With Jaburu

The rain had started to pour violently and it was a good thing they had finished the hut. Dylan sat up, staring out into the rain and listening to some of the people talk behind him.

Aidan and Iggy were lying down and talking to Artiglio and Nudge, who were laying down next to them. Bridget had curled up into Fang's back as he laid on his side talking to Lupo. He seemed to be trying to ignore Bridget as well as any guy could.

Lupo smiled, "So, you here with a sibling, too?"

Fang nodded, "Yup. Who's your brother and/or sister?"

Lupo let out a chuckle, "The big guy on the other tribe. Its gonna be fun going up against him."

Dylan turned to look at them from where he was sitting behind Lupo, "You're not worried?"

Lupo shrugged, "I'm not saying he doesn't have a chance, because hell yeah he does, I'm just saying that I grew up with him. I know his weaknesses."

Fang and Dylan both nodded.

"So," Aidan said, stretching his arms above his head, "You girls have been buds for a while now, huh?"

"Yeah," Nudge said. "We've been working together for a long time. We might have even done something for you guys, but I'm not sure."

Artiglio nodded, "We've had so many designing jobs that we could've seen all of you and have never noticed."

"Though," Nudge said, placing her hand lightly on Aidan's arms, "I'm pretty sure I'd remember you."

With Merlonio

Lissa had fallen quickly asleep in-between Sam and Weston while Max, Kate, Loup, and Lobo talked over the thunder on the other side of the hut.

"So, you like music?" Loup asked, smiling at Lobo.

"It's my passion. And my sisters, too." Lobo nodded as he laid down with his arms behind his head.

"Really," Kate asked Max, "A restaurant?"

"Really," Max relied, "Video Games?"

"Touché," Kate turned to Loup, "What all instruments do you play?" "Violin, piano, cello, flute, guitar… but I've never really mastered harmonica." They all laughed and continued to joke around, enjoying their time together.

End of Day One


	3. Day Two: Ride on Lobo's Shoulders

_Italics are people's comments on things._

Day Two:

With Jaburu

Fang yawned and stretched, hearing something in his back pop. He climbed out of the hut, looking around at the storm's damage. Most of the tide-down leaves had stayed on top of the hut, but any that Bridget had touched were now in random places on the beach.

He shrugged, looking back as everyone began to wake up, also. Lupo automatically walked off to the water-hole with all the cantinas, a wide-awake look on her face. Fang chuckled, looking back at everyone.

Fang:_ I can't wait for the competition today. Lupo's strong as shit, Aidan and Iggy make a kickass team, Lio and Nudge are smart as can be, and Dylan can definitely carry his own weight. I just can't help but wonder what her highness can do._

Bridget huff, brushing the dirt off of her outfit with an angry look on her face.

With Merlonio

Max walked with Katers towards the water-hole, half the cantinas packed in her arms. "You ready for the competition today?" Katers asked, beginning to fill up the cantinas.

Max smiled, "Oh yeah. We've pretty much have even teams, not counting a blind guy, so this is going to be good."

Max: _This is going to be awesome. The only problem- I don't think Lissa could lift a stick if she tried._

With Jeff

Jeff walked up to the two tribes, immunity idol in hand. "Welcome, Tribes, to you first challenge. Congratulations on your first night on the island. You should be very proud. I know both had food, huts, and Jaburu, you had fire. A lot of work to get fire. Right now, rain is definitely a constant. Fifty water proof matches should do you some good. That's what you're playing for."

He held up the idol, "You're also playing for this. This is your life on the island. This is the immunity idol. Win this, you stay on the island a few more days. Lose, you face tomorrow's tribal consul, where one of you will be the first person voted off the island. Big enough stakes?"

Aidan chuckled, "Oh yeah."

Jeff continued on, "Okay. Here's what we're doing- there's two rafts, a hundred and fifty feet out in the water. You're job is to get your raft back to the beach. Along the way, a series of torches, both in the water and on the land. First team to light all their torches and their side of the fire spirit, wins immunity.

"Here are the rules- Each tribe member has to have one hand on the raft at all times. Nobody can swim ahead, nobody can fall behind. Other than that rule, you have to light _every_ torch. Don't put me in the position to have to make a judgment call, I don't want to do that. There's too much at stake. Clear?"

Fang cupped his hand s around his mouth, "Clear!"

Jeff smiled, "Okay, swim out to your rafts and wait for my signal."

Once They Were At Their Rafts

(Sorry if this sucks…)

"A storm is approaching. Water proof matches are at stake. Go!"

Both began pushing their raft. Once both reached their first torch, Aidan and Lobo lit it and continued on. Merlonio was in the lead, while Jaburu continued trying to light their torches faster.

Eventually, Merlonio moved out of the water, leaving Jaburu behind as they went on to light their other torches. Lobo lit the first on-land torch just as Jaburu came out of the water.

Merlonio reached their mat, everyone grabbing a torch and running over to the statue. Jaburu's raft hit their mat just as Merlonio's side of the statue caught fire.

"Merlonio wins immunity!"

Max threw herself at Lobo, letting him wrap his arms around her waist and spin her around once before setting her back down. Jeff walked over as everyone got back on their starting maps, "Great competition, guys! Merlonio, you get immunity and fire in the form of fifty water proof matches."

Sam and Weston slapped each other on the back, smiles on their faces, and Katers, The Gasman, Loup, and Lissa all hugged each other.

"Jaburu, I've got nothing for you except a date with me tomorrow in tribal council, where one of you will be voted out."

Both tribes walked off, Lupo leaning on Fang and Max sitting atop Lobo's shoulders.

With Jaburu

Fang and Lupo were crouched next to the fire pit they built, Fang rubbing sticks together and Lupo blowing on the small flames, trying to make them bigger. "Bridget," She said, just as a flame caught on a piece of wood and began to burn brighter.

Fang looked at her, contemplating it before nodding slowly.

Fang: _She spent the whole competition complaining to wait for her. She cost us immunity, we're getting her out._

With Merlonio

Max watched as The Gasman started a fire easily. Katers and Loup had caught some small fish earlier and were now scraping the scales off and gutting them.

Max: _Lissa surprisingly didn't cause us any trouble. She actually did pretty good with Katers and Loup at pulling the raft while Sam, Weston, and The Gasman pushed. I think I'm glad I don't have to tell anyone to vote her off just yet._

End of Day Two


	4. Day Three: Blind Boy's Decision

_Italics are people's comments on things._

Day Three:

With Merlonio

Max yawned and walked over to the fire. It was still barely burning, so she was trying to get it burning again. She blew lightly on the flames, waiting for the little oxygen to feed the burning sticks.

"Why not just use another match?" Sam asked behind her, scratching his shoulder.

"I'd rather not use up all the matches when we can get the fire to continue going without them," she answered. "Why don't you go catch fish?"

He shrugged, grabbing the hair of an exhausted Weston and dragging him over to the water. Lobo walked over and sat down next to Max, crossing his legs and nudging her arm with his finger. "Aren't you glad we don't have to go to tribal?"

She nodded, "Yep. Gives us an advantage in numbers."

He leaned forward, holding his growling stomach.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just hungry," He answered. "I can't wait until we get actual fishing gear."

"I know," she replied.

Max: _The only problem with Lobo, and I'll admit, myself, is that- no matter how much food you put in us, there's never enough._

With Jaburu

Aidan carved into the wooden stick he had picked out with his pocket knife, listening to Iggy talk. "I know Lupo and Fang have already decided who they're voting for, and I don't know about Nudge and Lio, but I don't know. Bridget would be an easy person to just take with you to the end and then get all the votes."

Aidan heard footsteps coming from a little away and shushed Iggy before going back to the stick. The person plopped down in the sand beside Aidan and Dylan's voice began to speak, "Who do you guys want to go home?"

Aidan shrugged as Iggy began to talk again, "Lupo. She's too strong."

Iggy: _I don't care what anyone says; Lupo's already got Fang wrapped around her little finger. She tells him what to do, and he does it._

Dylan nodded, "And did you hear her in the competition yesterday? Talk about a filthy mouth. She wouldn't stop cussing after we lost. I get it, we were all aggravated, but she needs to calm down."

Dylan: _Three votes isn't going to be enough to get Lupo out of this game, so I need to know what Nudge and Artiglio are thinking._

Iggy walked over and sat next to Artiglio in the water, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked at her. "Who're you voting for?"

She shrugged, "Whoever it is, we need to think hard about it. We should always be thinking about the end, but we also have to think about who can get us through the tribe challenges before we merge. But, then again, if we have someone really strong, as soon as we merge, we have to be able to get rid of them."

Iggy nodded, agreeing with her thinking. "I think Lupo would be too strong. We bring her to the merge; she's a good shot to win the individual immunity. You can also already tell she's got it good with your brother. A pair is never good in this game, so we should probably try and break that up as soon as we can."

Artiglio's eyebrows scrunched together, "So, Lupo?"

Iggy nodded, "Lupo."

Artiglio: _I can see where he's coming from, but Nudge is already voting for Bridget, and nothing's going to change her mind. I know Bridget's already voting for Lupo, also. There's a lot of things that can go wrong with this, but I know who I'm voting for._

Fang carried Lupo piggy-back style over to the hut, dropping her down next to Aidan. "Hey, blind boy, how you be?" Fang asked, unwrapping Lupo's legs from around his torso.

"Good," Aidan replied, scratching the stubble that was already covering his chin.

Lupo smiled, "Man, almost all of you guys are already fuzz-faces. Except Iggy. Why am I not surprised?"

All three laughed. Aidan sighed, thinking to himself after he finished chuckling.

Aidan: _It's been decided. Too bad I'm going to have to vote her out._

At Tribal Council

Jeff watched as Jaburu came walking in, "Everyone grab a torch and light it in the fire. In this game, fire is your life. I snuff your torch; you're out of the game."

Once everyone was sitting on the rows with their torches behind them, Jeff began talking. "I guess you guys didn't really need those matches, considering you got the fire going. Who was it that built the fire?"

Lupo spoke up, "Most of us helped to put a pit together and get the flames going."

Jeff's eyebrows rose, "Most?"

"There was-were some people who didn't help with anything."

"You want to point this person out?"

Lupo shook her head, "We all already know who it is."

Jeff nodded slightly, "Okay then. Fang, first loss, first tribal, not a lot of time for anyone to get on anyone's bad side. But it seems, by the way Lupo's talking, someone already has. But that's not what I want to know. What I want to know is- what are the alliances? If someone's going to be voted out, there has to be a group against that person."

"There are definitely some groups that get along, but I don't know about alliances," Fang answered, looking over to wink at Lupo. She smiled.

Jeff's eyebrows rose some more, as he looked to see only Iggy noticed their little exchange. "Iggy, big vote, definitely want to win next competition so you're not too down in numbers. Is that helping with deciding who to vote out?"

"It's a big thing to think about, Jeff, but I'm looking a bit farther into the future of this game."

"With that, I think it's time to vote."

Iggy

He held up the paper, showing Lupo's name to the camera, "I wish you the best."

Lupo

She held up Bridget's name, "You cost us the competition yesterday, and I won't doubt if you cost us another one."

Aidan

He wrote the name down, messily, folded it up, and slipped it into the little voter's thing. He hoped his blind writing wasn't gibberish this time.

Back At Tribal Council

Jeff started to turn towards the voting area, speaking before he began to walk, "I'll go count the votes."

He walked back into the council with the votes. "Whoever has the most votes will be voted out of the game." Jeff held up the first vote, "Lupo."

Lupo shrugged, waiting for the next name to be called out. "Bridget. One vote Lupo, one vote Bridget."

Bridget looked at Lupo, glaring slightly, "Lupo. One vote Bridget, two votes Lupo."

Lupo's head swung back to Jeff, confusion crossing her face. Thinking back at what thing were said, Lupo turned to look at Iggy and the smile on his face. "Bridget. Two votes Lupo, two votes Bridget."

Bridget just rolled her shoulders, preparing herself for whatever was going to happen. "Bridget. Two votes Lupo, three votes Bridget."

Lupo smiled, but had it waver soon after. "Lupo. Three votes Bridget, Three votes Lupo."

The smile completely wiped off her face when the next vote was called, "Lupo. Three votes Bridget, four votes Lupo, one vote left."

Jeff reached in and pulled out the next vote, opening it to turn it to Jaburu. The writing was messy, the t almost completely going off the page. "Bridget. Four votes Lupo, four votes Bridget, it's a tie. Wait a minute while I set up the tie-breaker."

Iggy turned to Aidan, eyes wide. The blind boy just sat there, a smirk on his face as he tapped Lupo on the back with his sneaker to whatever beat was in his head.

Jeff walked back up to the podium, "For the tie-breaker, Bridget and Lupo will be racing to build a fire. The first to get their fire going to the height where it burns the string stays in the game."

Lupo and Bridget sat at their places in front of the twigs and the string hanging above it. Jeff held up his hand, "Go."

Lupo automatically started rubbing two of the sticks together, making sure to build up good energy. Bridget was doing the same thing, her hands working away as sparks automatically started to appear.

Lupo looked over at her and muttered something under her breath. Then something must have gone right, because a spark flew off the stick and hit the pile, a tiny flame starting.

Lupo smirked, ignoring Bridget who already had a flame and was trying to make it bigger. Lupo leaned over, beginning to blow softly on the flame. Bridget had already puffed out of her flame and was trying to make another spark.

Lupo was glad she had paid attention to science in all her years of school. Lupo continued to blow easily on the flame, which was soon becoming many flames and taller, making sure not to blow it out completely.

Bridget got her flame going again, and began blowing on the fire once more. But it was too late; Lupo's fire was too tall already. Lupo's string caught fire, snapping in seconds.

Jeff tapped the podium, "Lupo wins, Bridget is the first person voted out of Survivor: Isle Aze."

Bridget: _I'm not surprised I was voted out. I don't think I had much of a chance, anyway. I'm just glad I got to come out here, see the scenery. I have no hard feelings for Lupo and I just hope Aidan can survive Iggy's wrath._

With Jaburu

Lupo's eyes connected with Iggy's as he sat on the side of the fire where the beach was. She glared at him, wrapping Aidan's zip-up hoodie closer to her as she laid her head on Fang's bare chest.

Iggy returned the look before glancing at Aidan, who was asleep on the other side of Lupo. Then Iggy turned to Dylan, who just huffed as he stared into the fire. Iggy tapped him on the shoulder, giving him a look that told him exactly what he was thinking already.

Iggy: _Next chance we get, I don't care what we have to do, we're getting Lupo out of here._

End of Day Three


	5. Day Four: Roughness Shown

_Italics are people's comments on things._

Day Four:

With Jaburu

Lupo yawned as Fang sat up, her head slipping off his bare chest. He climbed out of the structure, Lupo trying to follow him. But she couldn't move.

She turned her head tiredly to look at Aidan who had wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. She pried his fingers from her and followed Fang over to the fire where Iggy and Dylan were already sitting.

Iggy:_ I couldn't sleep. No matter how hard I tried, I eventually got up, woke Dylan up, and we both went fishing._

"Mm," Lupo hummed, sitting down while pulling Aidan's jacket even closer to her body, "Fish."

"Yes," Iggy nodded, "What else would it be? Pork?"

"No need to be a snot," she hummed, uncharacteristically calm for someone who just woke up.

She reached for a piece only to have her hand slapped out of the way by Iggy. And not just a little tap, but a smack that could've been heard from the water.

She held back her hand, a look of utter shock on her face. Iggy didn't look up, but just continued moving more pieces of fish around on the pan that was with the few other supplies on the beach.

Lupo: _I didn't know what to think. I just couldn't compute that he just smacked my hand away. _

With Merlonio

Max stood waste deep in the water, rinsing out her clothes as she stood in her swimsuit. Lobo came wading out into the water, calmly resting beside her, "Who do you think they voted out?"

"I have no clue," Max muttered.

Max: _I could see so many different scenarios of who they voted out. All I know is that that first person who is voted out, how they were voted out sets the tone of the game._

At Competition

Jeff looked at Merlonio standing there before announcing, "And Jaburu with Bridget voted out at tribal council. Now, let's get to the challenge. You will send one person out into the water into a time to find your tribe colored large puzzle piece.

"Each person will go out twice and then, once you have all your pieces, four will all work together to put together the puzzle. Whoever gets finished first, wins reward. You want to know what you're playing for?"

"Yeah!" everyone screamed.

He pulled the tarp off the basket of supplies next to him, "Fishing gear. Spears, poles, a net, and the rest of the works. Though, I understand both tribes have found a way to catch fish, this will make it easier. I'll give you a minute to strategize."

Few Minutes Later

"Okay, going first for Merlonio is Lissa. And Lupo for Jaburu. Get ready, go!"

Lissa ran into the water, swimming slowly even though she was trying her hardest. Lupo, on the other hand, shot into the water with grace and speed before disappearing beneath to look for a piece.

It didn't take long for Lupo to reappear, dragging something behind her in the water. Just as the hit the line with her piece, she yelled out to Aidan who was going in next, "Ten feet, all the way down, there's a rope you can drag it with!"

Lissa came out as soon as Aidan disappeared beneath the water, pulling her piece as quickly as she could. Max rushed in after she got back, patting her on the back as she passed.

This went on until all the pieces were back, Jaburu only a little ways ahead of Merlonio. Iggy, Fang, Lupo, and Nudge started working on the puzzle, placing pieces here and there. Soon, Max, Lobo, Loup, and Katers were working on their own puzzle.

"Four pieces left for Jaburu, six for Merlonio."

Lupo shouted to Iggy, "Hand me that piece!"

He ignored her, trying to fit a different piece somewhere.

Lupo had to hold back a growl, "Hand me that (cuss)ing piece!"

He threw the piece at her, fitting in the different one as soon as she slammed down the piece he threw into its place. Fang and Nudge were right on their tails, putting in the final pieces.

Before Jeff could announce they won, Lupo shoved Iggy as hard as she could, putting his butt in the sand as he stared at her surprised.

And then Jeff called out that they won, leaving Lupo to pounce on Fang's shoulders while Max just sighed an leaned against Lobo.

Max: _It was just fishing gear. Besides, I was more interested in the exchange between Lupo and Iggy. _

With Jaburu

Dylan did a stupid dance move, chanting gibberish as he headed towards the water with the fishing supplies. Iggy followed, laughing at his antics.

Artiglio and Nudge watched this as they sat by the fire. Nudge sighed, "I hope we win tomorrow, also."

"I know," Artiglio nodded, "I don't know who we'd take out next."

"You voted for Lupo, didn't you?"

Artiglio nodded again, "And you voted for Bridget."

"Nothing against you, of course."

"Oh, the same."

Artiglio: _Me and Nudge may be good friends, but we usually don't make the same decisions. Right now, I'm not in an alliance, and Nudge isn't either. I just hope it stays that way._

With Merlonio

Sam and Weston were out trying to fish while the rest of the tribe worked around the camp. Lobo and Max were fixing up the rest of the shelter while they talked.

Lobo sighed, "My sister doesn't seem to be getting along with that blond boy."

Max chuckled a bit, "Nope, not at all."

"She doesn't have anger issues like a lot of people think, she just has a large competitive bone. She doesn't like losing and she doesn't like people who want her to lose."

"Obviously," Max stated.

"I kind of hope it gets her into trouble."

Lobo:_ My sister may be good at pissing people off, but she's also a good speaker. She could change your mind easily if she just took the time to talk to you._

With Jaburu

It was getting dark, Lupo and Iggy were the only ones still up and moving around. Lupo was tending to the fire while Iggy was gathering more wood. Neither said a word to each other.

Iggy: _I've made my decision. I don't care how sexy she thinks she is, she's not going to be able to charm everyone into following her every little whim._

Lupo brushed a strand of her hair that had fallen out of her ponytail behind her ear before tightening her black bikini top.

Lupo: _Fang and I just have a connection. Aidan's just smart. I can tell by the look in Iggy's eyes that he thinks I'm using my looks for my own personal gain. But, honestly, I haven't tried to do that once in this game… yet._


End file.
